In many instances, it is necessary to position a patient lying laterally upon a bed or table surface in an angular position relative to the table instead of a strictly supine position.
Heretofore, an arrangement including an unsymmetrical elongated foam positioner block has been proposed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,205. However, it has been found that during periods of prolonged patient immobility that the body weight pressures exerted on the supported portion of the body together with the resultant heat and moisture generated often results in the formation of a decubitus ulcer, particularly in the patient's sacral area.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a versatile body positioner block for positioning the body of a patient while lying laterally on a bed or table having increased ventilation capabilities.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a ventilated body positioner block which will adequately ventilate and reduce pressure on the sacral area of a patient supported in a side rotated position and reduce the occurrence of decubitus ulcers.
Yet another important object of the present invention is the provision of a ventilated body positioner having ventilation channels through which a natural or forced current of air may be delivered for airing out highly moist areas.